The Limits Of The Heart
by xXAdamVanityMonroeXx
Summary: Um Alex is moving to a new school. He automatically feels emotions for Michael Mizanin, but will a dorky teen named Matthew Korkland change everything ?


The Limits Of The Heart

Chapter 1:

Alex looked up at his new school. He had just moved from a school full of friends and a wonderful house he'd lived in his whole life. Now he had to completely start over and make new friends. Alex sighed as he entered the front office to get his schedule.

"Alex Riley?" The lady at the desk asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"That's me," he said. Alex took the schedule from her hand and went back outside.

As he read his schedule, he sighed. He had homeroom followed by math, then agriculture, art one, music theory, lunch, southwestern culture, and last gym.

_What a semester this is going to be, _he thought angrily. He then felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Hey! You must be the new kid, Alex riley." Alex turned around to see a taller, more muscular dude. _Must be a senior._

"Yup." Alex smiled half-heartedly. "And you are?"

"John Cena." John smiled widely. "Well, just saying, but you're going to be seeing a lot of me today. Like during art one, music theory, lunch, and gym."

"Oh great." Alex said jokingly.

"Yeah, well I'm going to head off, see ya around." The older man walked off laughing.

Alex sighed, again, and walked off to homeroom, with Mr. Lomberger.

As he entered the teacher looked up at him.

"Hello I'm Mr. Lomberger and I'll also be your art one teacher, Mr. Riley." Mr. Lomberger smiled. Alex nodded and took a seat at an empty table. Alex vaguely watched as students piled into the room. Except for one kid who caught his attention. He looked a little shorter than Alex, brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes, which looked with his for merely a second.

"Hey new kid!" One of the boys that walked in called, taking the seat next to him.

"Hey. Um who are you?" He asked eyeing him.

"Matthew Korkland." Matthew smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Matt. Um I have a question." Alex asked nervously.

"Shoot it."

"Um who is that over there?" He slightly motioned to the blue eyed beauty on the other side of the room.

"Oh! Yeah that's Michael Mizanin. He has his friends call him 'The Miz'. He's usually an ass though." Matthew explained.

"Oh… who is he sitting with?" Alex asked curiously.

"Um Justin Gabriel, Cody Rhodes, Wade Barrett, Ted DiBiase, and Heath Slater." Matt said looking at Alex. "Ted and Cody are secretly dating. I think there's something going on between Justin and Heath. Oh they are all gay… and so am I." Matthew was kind of quiet at the last part.

"Oh," Alex nodded and slowly added. "I guess that makes two of us." Matthew glanced at Alex and then smiled.

"Okay class," Mr. Lomberger said as the announcements came on. Alex ignored them and kept his eyes on Mike.

XXX

*Ding*

That was the bell that signaled the beginning of lunch. Alex casually walked in the cafeteria and, luckily, found an empty table to sit at. He wasn't very hungry so he didn't bother with getting lunch.

"Hey new kid, want some company?" A familiar face strolled up. What had Matthew said his name was? Justin?

"I'm Justin Gabriel." he spoke again.

"Oh okay." Alex finally spoke up. "And sure take a seat." Alex saw Justin motion at someone before sitting down. He turned around to see a confident Mike striding toward them.

"Mind if I join you?" Michael asked, flashing a wide grin.

"Y-yeah of course." Alex blushed a little, causing Mike to smile wider.

"So how are you finding the school? Michael asked, taking a bite of the apple he brought with him.

"It's okay I guess. The people aren't as as negative or mean as I would have suspected." Alex spoke.

"Oh, that's probably because you have nothing to make fun of." Mike said examining the younger teen.

"Yeah there is.." Alex murmured, but Justin still heard.

"And what would that be?" The south African asked, curious.

Alex thought about telling them his secret, but was hesitant. Only one other person knew, and that was Matthew.

Alex sighed. "I'm gay." It almost came out a question.

Mike smiled to himself. "Well at least you're not the only one." He looked at Justin, who just laughed.

"Yeah, it's not very obvious though, man." Justin said smiling.

"Yeah, but I just felt like they'd know." Alex explained.

"Yeah." Justin said.

*Ding*

Lunch was over already. With good-byes and a sigh from Alex, he headed off to southwestern culture. _Oooooh, what fun!_ Alex thought to himself, laughing silently.

XXX

When the final bell sounded, Alex breathed a sigh of relief. He could finally go home.

"Hey!" Michael called to Alex in the parking lot.

"Yeah?" Alex asked turning around.

"Um I know your new and stuff, but I'm throwing a party this Saturday and I wanted you to come." Mike explained smiling.

"Oh okay, I'd like to party." Alex said, smiling as well.

"Alright." Mike took out a piece of paper with his address and number on it and handed it to Alex.

Mike then walked away while thinking, _This Saturday is going to be good._

XXX

Once Alex walked through the door of his house, he was warmly greeted by his mother.

"Hey sweetie. How was your first day?" She asked wiping her hands on a towel.

"It was okay, I got invited to a party on Saturday." He said setting his backpack on the couch.

"Oh sounds like fun." His mom said, returning to the kitchen.

Alex sighed as he started on his stack of homework.

XXX

Alex got up and stretched, yawning. He checked his phone and noticed he had a text from Mike. He pushed 'view now'.

It read: _Hey Lexy -I'm Awesome!_

_Hey what's up? -Say It To My Face_

He went downstairs to the smell of his mom cooking.

"Hey sweetie. When is the party?" his mom asked.

"Um 8:30, why?" he asked, eyeing his mom.

"Because I was going to let you borrow the car." his mom said.

"Oh thanks mom, but my friend Mike was gonna pick me up." Alex said, blushing.

"Oh okay, that's fine then." his mom smiled. "Hopefully I get to meet him."

"Mom." Alex whined.

"Okay sorry." Alex just smiled as he walked upstairs to get ready.

*5:30*

Alex was sitting on the couch when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hello?" He asked, opening the door.

"Hey Alex!" Matthew said beaming. "You going to Mike's party?"

"Um yeah." Alex said, shifting his weight to the other foot.

"Oh okay me to so uh, do you mind if we hang out until then?" Matt asked looking into Alex's eyes for the first time, they were beautiful.

"Uh-uh yeah sure." Alex moved over so Matthew had room to enter.

"Okay cool." Matthew smiled his cute smile and entered. He plopped on the couch and sat Indian style.

"Soo what did you have in mind?" Alex asked taking the seat next to Matthew.

"Um we can just talk or watch a movie." Matthew suggested looking at his hands.

"Okay." Alex got up and put in a random movie. Not that it mattered anyway because they talked through the whole thing. They were talking about things ranging from what actors they liked to what they ate for lunch. The conversations were comfortable and Alex laughed easily. They were facing each other, unconsciously inching closer. When their faces were only inches apart is when they silent. Then, without thinking, Alex cupped Matthew's face and kissed him gently. It was gentle, but very sweet. Matthew at first was shocked, but then greatly accepted. Matthew snaked his arms around Alex's neck and pushed their lips together harder. Alex moved his hands down to Matt's waist and puller the small man into his lap.

Then Alex thought he heard the click of a door opening, but he was too lost in Evan to really thinking about it.

"Yo! What the fuck is going on in here?" Mike yelled. Alex quickly broke the kiss and looked to the other teen. The look on his face was a mixture of pain and fury.

"Mike," Alex was still trying to catch his breath.

"Shut up Alex. Just if your still coming to my party, find your own way over." Mike looked at the brink of tears as he left the door.

"Alex I'm so sorry. This is my fault, I shouldn't of come over. I'm _so _sorry." Matthew said getting up off Alex. The younger had tears filling his eyes and he was hugging himself. "I should just go." He turned around and headed for the door.

"Matt! Wait." Alex gently grabbed Matthew's elbow. "Matt it's far from your fault. I shouldn't of kissed you, I mean I just.." Alex was at a loss for words.

"No Alex, I wanted it and I shouldn't have. I understand you have feelings for Mike and I'll learn to accept it." A tear slid down Matthew's cheek, causing Alex to tear up.

"Matt stop. I have just as many feelings for you as I do for Mike. And if he thinks he's too good for me then I don't need him. I have someone else just as great." Matt's eyes locked with Alex's again and they had so much love in them that is was heartbreaking.

"Alex, uh are you sure?" Matt asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Alex smiled genuinely.

"Okay. Still wanna go to Mike's party?"

"Hell yeah!" They both laughed as they walked out the door.

*TO BE CONTINUED*


End file.
